


Dance

by littlemonsteast



Series: Dragons Flight [2]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Based on the original work I made on Wattpad, Dragon AU, Dragon Thomas, F/M, M/M, Multi, Original au, Other, Prince Alexander - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-08
Updated: 2017-06-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 06:48:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11143074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemonsteast/pseuds/littlemonsteast
Summary: Alexander Hamilton.Alexander was originally born in Nevis, his late Royal father eaten by a Dracon when he was twelve. His mother and him both fell ill soon after and at the age of fourteen his mother passed away in his arms. News drifted across the land until his named rested in the palms of Royalty. Not long after his mother's burial he had his luck as he was adopted by George and Martha Washington.Even if he had older step-siblings none had the passion to take the throne and chose their own path leaving the role upon 23 year old Alexander.





	Dance

Alexander sighed as he sat beneath the Widow (Willow) Tree.

Why was life so hard?

Picking up his sash he pinned it back over his shoulder and under his arm. A lavender sash that popped against his black/purple/green uniform ((think Elsa just with an Emerald as the gem that keeps his cape in place)). Dusting off his uniform and cape he stood up just as his name was called.

"Alexander," Burr. A caramelized male that stood at a height of 5'9 stared down at his 5'5 frame. The only butler he considered a friend and actually tried his best unlike the others. They half-assed everything. Also the only butler that dared call him by his first name rather than his title. Aaron's chocolate eyes looking directly into Alex's almond ones. "Your father wanted me to guide you to the ball room. We have the co-founder of the Legislation here today."

The Legislation was a system of several different businesses working together like a mob, being one of the most powerful people in the world as they get the info and give it off for a certain price. They're billionaires! Not much else is known in the system but what people did know was that they had spies EVERYWHERE.

Alexander's ears twitched. "Oh really now?" Aaron rolled his eyes as he turned around. "Come on Alex." The small prince rolled his eyes but followed anyways. "Oh but Burr, don't be mean like that!~ You know you love me!" Bur smirked as his blank fatigue broke while they walked down the halls. "You know I do." Alex huffed. "Because i'm so beautiful-" Aaron smacked the back of his head. Alexander laughed in response.

Aaron took a moment to retrieve a blank expression again. "Shall we Alexander?" He mutters just under all the noise inside as Alex stared at the door, the longer he wished he could run away. "Y-Yeah." He takes a deep breath before making it bored and uninterested. As he opens the door the noise quieted down as all eyes were on him.

I walk in with Aaron close behind just as a well-known hunter he believed was a Dragon Dragon hunter. "Young Prince." He looked chubby. His shoulder length black hair tied back as his chocolate brown eyes stared in his as if he was challenging the young Prince. Slowing down he stops and waits for the rather tall male to walk closer as he stood at a height of 5'8. "How are you, your highness?" Alexander grimaces as the hunter took his hand and kissed his ring finger. After letting go Aaron threw him a handkerchief as he attempted to clean his hand out of the hunters vision. Handing the handkerchief back, Alex mouthed "he's so weird and fat" Aaron raised a hand to his mouth and coughed to hide his smile as I turned back around. John had moved closer as Alex stepped back.

"Yes Mister... uhm, I never quite, got your name..?" the hunter smiled slyly and moved closer. How weird can he get!? "John Adams, best damn Slayer you'll meet. Yes I said Slayer, meaning I do this as a real job unlike those pathetic hunters." Alexander forced his neutral expression but if you read his eyes enough you could tell he was far beyond uncomfortable.

"Oh! You know what? I think I forgot something in my room, butler. Mind coming with me to fetch it?" Aaron agreed as they both speed walked out of the ball room and up to his room on the twelfth floor. Panting Alexander sat down on his bed, Aaron sat down as well. "So what are you gonna bring down, Alex?" Alex pulled his mouth into a tight line. "How about... lets redo my hair? I'll just pull it back and make a fake flower crown." Aaron agreed as he watched Alexander do what he described. "Alright... lets try to avoid John." Aaron chuckles. "Loudmouth?" The young prince gave a laugh as they both began to laugh in sync. "Y-yeah.. Lets go downstairs before they worry."

The way down was long and calming as they slowly entered. He raised a finger and shooed the guest to look away so all attention wasn't on him. "Prince!" Hamilton jumped. His startled expression was forced into a neutral one with a small forced smile as he slowly turned around. "Heyyyy! John!" As they both had a conversation. it was awkward on Alexander's end as he noticed how John was asking personal royal questions as his expression hardened. "You know what John Adams? I've had enough!" All attention was on him as he raised his voice. "I will not tolerate you coming up to me and asking me personal question that are not for the public! Honestly you are making me irritated and for a first impression? That's horrible way to just go up to somebody! I have a reputation of disliking skin to skin contact and you have invaded my personal space earlier by forcibly grabbing my hand when I didn't offer it and kissing it! You have ten seconds to get out of my face before I allow my butler here his pistol."

John dared scoff. "Or what? No colored man can aim a gun right!" Oh that was low. All colored were glaring at John. He made a horrible mistake. This left Alex to just grab John hand. twisting his arm he turned around on his heals and threw the larger male over himself. A loud cry from John and his shoulder was dislocated as Alexander let go. His expression grim. "Dare insult anybody here again and I'll be the one to kill you myself." He hisses. John screams in terror and runs away. Alex takes a deep breath before composing himself as he smiles calmly. "I apologize for that sorry excuse of space. I'll be sure he's taken care of." Alex slowly reached down and pulled the pistol off his hip. quietly passing it back to Aaron out of everyone's view as he leaves quickly.

People slowly go back to what they're doing as Alexander slips out again. Quickly following Aaron as they stop on a balcony. John is on his horse below. Aaron aims the pistol but Alex places a hand on his arm. "He's not worth it." The duo walk back in sync. Greeting people more properly. It was smooth and quick before they found themselves at the champagne. Alex kept to a quiet corner with Aaron as slow music started up from the band. Everyone but a few - such as them - were dancing. Aaron grabs the tubed glasses and places them down on the table, extending a hand out to Alexander. "Shall we, Alex?" Alex smirked. "We shall." Placing his hand in Aaron's he was spun into Aaron chest before readjusted to dance formerly after getting closer to the dance floor. Having light conversation during it, a majority was just silence as they looked into each-others eyes. "You look beautiful, and cute with how small you are." Alex chuckles as he smiles at Aaron. "Well, that just makes me the perfect little spoon then." Aaron's hand squeezes Alex's a bit tighter. "You know you love me." He mocked. "I know I do." Alex responded.

It was nice until they found themselves by themselves in the middle. Nobody but them were dancing now, lost in sync. Noticing the space Alex whistled for the music to change to a faster speed. Once it did now Aaron grinned. "You know me too well.' He mutters as he spins Alexander. Now they were just having fun as Aaron picked him up. He placed his legs behind his waist before being dropped onto his feet. it was like they were doing an elegant salsa dance. It made them laugh as they had a conversation during it. Finishing their dance with a dip there was laughing but it was muffled to the duo as they grinned at one another.

Walking back out towards their corner Aaron picked up their glasses as Alexander accepted in delight. They continued talking as they sipped on their champagne.

**Author's Note:**

> They're just really close friends. I swear.


End file.
